


It's Something That Can Be So Personal

by wincheesterwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Finale Rewrite, castiel - Freeform, dean and cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincheesterwings/pseuds/wincheesterwings
Summary: In which everyone lives happily ever after, there is a lot of fluff, and no gays are burried.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. Confession

As Dean paced around the room, his boots felt heavier than usual. Or maybe he was just tired. Tired of being filled with worry, with grief, with love that he couldn’t - wouldn’t - let himself show.

The worn out man carried himself over to the chair, placing one leg on the seat to prop himself up. After all, he needed any support he could get. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the man he had been praying for. The man he needed. That torn-up, beige trench coat. The navy-blue tie that matched the eyes Dean knew so well.

“Dean,” he said, in a raspy yet sincere tone. Before he could speak any further, Dean cut him off. “Where the hell have you been?” His voice was worn out. All he wanted was his best-friend back. He didn’t want to play these games anymore. He wanted to play house, not monster hunters.

“Dean, I-“ Cas’s voice cracked as he spoke. Dean could tell something was wrong. The angel never sounded so upset before. The energy in the room was off, the air felt thick as he breathed, unsteadily at best.   
“What’s wrong, Cas?” , he exclaimed. But the angel could not answer. He looked away quickly, not able to make eye contact with the man he had known for years. Was he ready for this? Who cares, he thought. It needs to be done.  
“Oh for God’s sake Cas, spit it out!”, he cursed.

Cas picked up his head slowly, his actions almost calculated. He brought his glance to Dean. Before he spoke, he took a moment to take it all in. Those hazel-green eyes, that dirty-blonde hair, that perfectly chiseled face of the man he had thrown it all away for. Was he about to throw him away, too?

“Dean,” he said a third time. “just listen to me. Let me talk, just for once”. Dean responded in a hesitant nod. Thoughts of what his best-friend could say passed through his mind at a speed where he could not decipher any of them. He watched as those blue eyes he knew so well studied all of his being. When they finally met his own eyes, he could see they were glassy, almost like they were beginning to tear.

A moment of silence passed before he spoke, a moment that both men were secretly hoping would last forever. “Dean,” he gulped. “You-…. You saved me, Dean.”   
“Cas, don’t do this”  
“Just let me speak, Dean!”   
Dean let out a heavy sigh. His angel continued, shifting his eyes away from him to ease the tension in the room. “Everything I have ever done, Dean, has been for you. Even before I met you, it’s like I was made for you. You were built into my wiring. I mean, c’mon, you heard what they said, every other version of me failed, for God’s sake! In every life, I tried to save you,” he paused, looking back up at Dean, “oh, how lucky I am to have succeeded in this one.”   
Dean stepped off the chair, suddenly more awake than he had been in days. His chest tightened as he began to process what Cas was saying to him. He knew Cas was right. The moment he met him in that barn, it was like he found a piece of himself he didn’t know he was missing. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as the other man kept his gaze locked on him.

Cas looked at Dean intently, trying to figure out if what he said had gotten through his hard shell. He felt frazzled, his thoughts falling apart as he tried to piece them together to form a sentence. As he was losing himself in his own head, he noticed tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks. He could feel Dean’s hazel eyes tracing his face, trying to unpack what he was thinking. He had no choice but to tell him.

Castiel took a step forward, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder in that same spot he held when he raised him from perdition all those years ago.

“I love you, Dean”, he choked out. Tears continued to flow down his cheeks that began to form a smile.

The room stood still. Cas’s entire being filled with anxiety as he was left to wonder what the other man was thinking. 

Dean was the one to lose the staring contest. He instead brought his glance down to Cas’s hand on his arm, and decided he would focus on the feeling of his grip while he tried to file through his thoughts. 

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Dean brought his eyes back up to meet the angel’s. When he did, the look on Cas’s face broke him. Cas had put on that puppy-dog look of his. His eyes were filled with an eternity’s worth of hope. Dean could sense the emotion flowing out of him, the feelings that he had been waiting to express for over 10 years now. As Dean watched the tears fall down his cheeks, his eyes began to water too. So many things he had not realized before quickly began to make sense. In the same way that meeting Cas had filled a hole in his life, hearing those three words filled the same shaped hole in his heart. For the first time in his life, they felt sincere. The anguished man finally knew what love felt like, and this was it.

“And I you, Cas”. As Dean spoke these tender words, he could taste the salt on his lips. He did not realize just how much he had been crying. 

For Cas, it was like he could finally let out a breath he had been holding in for so long. He looked up at the man he loved, trying to stop himself from breaking out into complete sobs. Before he could speak, Cas noticed Dean take a step even closer, keeping the eye contact. The space between them quickly faded away as Dean continued to move closer to him. Cas’s mind went blank as Dean pressed his lips to his. The ecstatic angel could barely move. He had never been kissed before. Dean moved Cas’s hand off of his shoulder and onto his waist as he placed his own hands around Cas’s neck. Neither of them could taste the saltiness of their tears any longer as they were too focused on the sparking sensation that came with finally touching their lips to one another’s. Dean let his fingers explore, traveling down the nape of his neck and slowly making their way to his tie. He began to untie it, yanking it slowly put fiercely at the same time, when—

“Woah, uh, I-” stammered Sam, entering the room. He stood in the doorway, not knowing what to say or what to do.

Dean quickly pulled away from Cas, but the angel’s hands continued to linger. Dean swatted the wandering fingers away as soon as he noticed them.  
“What was that for?” asked Cas, angrily.  
“Shut the hell your mouth” Dean bit back.  
“I didn’t mean to interrupt your little honeymoon,” laughed Sam, his cheeks glowing red.  
For once in his life, the witty Dean had nothing to say. The three boys stood there in shock as they all took in what had really just happened. A small smile crept across Cas’s face as he shot a glance at Dean. To his surprise, Dean shot one back. They all let out a chuckle. The lovers staring into each other's eyes, captivated by each other's grace. Sam staring at them staring at each other, fucking finally, he thought.

“Well, is this like, a thing now?” asked Sam from across the room.

“It’s always been a thing,” Cas quickly responded, “we just hadn’t gotten up to that part of our story yet.”


	2. The 'B' Word.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back at the bunker. It's been a long day, and all they want to do is grab a beer and relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm taking recommendations for things to write into this fic! I'll pretty much add whatever, as long as it's not too crazy. Also this chapter is v fluffy enjoy.

The drive back to the bunker was a long one. The two brothers sat in the front, and the angel in the back. Sam couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face as he gripped the steering wheel, trying not to make his expressions obvious to Dean in the passenger seat. As he drove, he let the nostalgia of the past 15 years wash over him. Damn, he thought, I never thought we’d make it here. No more fighting stupid monsters; demons, witches, or whatever else crossed their path. He remembered the first time he met Cas, and how astonished he was at how such a powerful being could fit inside a human shell like he did. He thought it was funny how the angel who was meant to serve humans had not the smallest clue as to what they were really like. Yet, he wondered, Cas threw away all he had for a human he had never met before.

As Sam let his thoughts wonder, Cas sat quietly like a giddy child in the back seat. He was used to sitting back there, riding with the two brothers on their many adventures. Killing monsters, saving their family, and going out for a beer with Dean when times weren’t as rough as they usually were. He didn’t know what this feeling was. Maybe it was euphoria, maybe it was love. Whatever it was, it made him woozy. He wondered if this was why Dean liked drinking so much. I could get used to this feeling, he thought. Over the years, he had come to understand how humans worked; their emotions, their speech patterns, their mannerisms. He had picked up little things here and there from Sam and Dean, so little that he had barely noticed when he began to do them. When he did notice, though, he found himself almost embarrassingly happy. He was becoming just like the man he had risked it all to save, the man he loved with every fiber of his being. The angel continued to think about all of the years he spent with- and without- Dean, and realized that finally, he was with him, and for real this time.

“How ‘bout some music?”, Sam said, trying to break the silence. “Any suggestions?”

Cas suddenly remembered the gift Dean had given him a few weeks back. He reached into the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out the mixtape. Cas reached forward and handed it to Dean. “Here” he said. As Dean took the cassette from Cas, he looked down and realized what it was. Dean’s top 13 Zepp TRAXX was written on the front of it in his hand writing.

“You kept this?”, he asked in a shocked yet soft tone.

“Of course,” Cas smiled. “I keep everything you give me.”

“Including the herpes?” Sam chuckled.

“Hey,” Dean shouted. “Number one, I don’t have fricken herpes man. Number two, fuck you”.

Sam kept laughing, and Cas shot him a smirk through the rear view mirror. Dean shook his head as he put the tape into the cassette player and hit start. 

As Dean sat back and listened to the music, he let himself relax for the first time in, well, as long as he could remember. He stared out the window at the trees, and he became mesmerized by the different colors of the leaves that began to fall from the trees. He then averted his attention to the sky. It was a bright and crisp day with no clouds in sight. The bright blue hue of the sky reminded him of Cas’s eyes. Okay, maybe the colors weren’t that similar, but everything seemed to remind him of Cas these days. In fact, he’s all he could think about. He reminisced on the days he would spend praying for the angel in his absence, begging for any sign of him. The realization that he didn’t have to fear losing him again suddenly came into view. They could finally live the ‘normal’ life he had always wished for, ever since he was a young boy. He let himself smile. 

Cas could not see Dean’s face, but he could feel him thinking about him. Angels could hear any thoughts or callings that were about them, whether they were in the direct form of a prayer or not. He didn’t know if Dean was aware of this or not, which made it a bit more enjoyable for him. Being able to feel the person he loved thinking about him was something Cas enjoyed quite a bit.

As the three boys pulled into the driveway, they let their day-dreams come to an end. They didn’t need to let their imaginations wander any further because right now, their real-life felt like the most magnificent dream. Sam, Dean, and Cas entered the bunker, all still dreary from the long drive home. The first thing Dean did was grab a beer and plop himself onto his recliner. The day had turned to night by now, and the boys began to realize how tired they really were.

Cas walked over to Dean but did not say a word. He simply just stood in front of him.

“Hey, man, what the hell are you doing? You’re blocking the TV!” Dean exclaimed, trying to move his head around Cas’s body to see the television. 

Cas gave him a wide smile as a response. He put his arms out and approached Dean. 

“Oh god,” Dean laughed, pretending he did not want this to be happening, when they both knew he did.

Cas sat himself down on Dean’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and situating his head in the crook between his shoulder and neck. Dean placed his beer down on the table, and put his hand on Cas’s head instead. He let himself run his fingers through his hair. It was softer than he thought it would be. 

Cas brought his head up to look at Dean. He still did not speak, continuing to keep that cute smirk of his. Dean looked away from the TV and at Cas. He hadn’t really been paying much attention to the show he was watching, rather he was focusing on his heart beat, and the fact that it was beating extremely fast. 

“What’s the matter?” Dean asked, trying to act oblivious.

“I think there’s something you should know, Dean.”

“Not this again,” Dean sighed.

“No,” Cas laughed. “It’s not that. I just thought I should let you know that I can feel when you are thinking about me.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean sat up, straightening his back.

“It’s sort of like how I know when you are praying for me. Whenever you think of me, I sort of get a signal that you are. It’s like a tingly feeling in my chest.”

“So you’re telling me that for the past ten fucking years you knew when I was thinking of you?!” Dean exclaimed, his cheeks suddenly glowing red.

“Yes,” Cas smiled. “I am on your mind quite often.”

“I mean, how could someone not think of that perfect face.” Dean squished Cas’s cheeks with his left hand, his right still resting on Cas’s head. He leaned forward and gave Cas a soft kiss. As he pulled away, Cas continued to lean into him. 

“Someone’s desperate,” Dean laughed. 

“I like this version of you, Dean.” Cas suddenly had a sincere tone.

Dean gave him a confused look, narrowing his eyebrows. He held his hand on the side of Cas’s face, running his thumb across his cheek.

“The open-hearted you, Dean. It’s nice to see you love. It makes me happy”

“Well, you make me happy,” Dean said, looking into his eyes. “I guess I just started to realize how nice it is to not have to hide how I feel all the time.”

Cas responded in a passionate kiss, this time placing his own hands on Dean’s face, grasping him firmly as he urged to get closer to the man he had risked it all for. 

“God! GOD!” Sam entered, shielding his eyes.

Dean and Cas quickly pulled away from each other.

“Man, are you ever gonna learn how to knock?” Dean sighed. 

“Are you two ever gonna learn how to get a room?” Sam responded.

“Listen, dude, you walked in on us.”

“Whatever, I’m gonna go, uh, go to bed.”

Sam left the room, feeling awkward and violated. I have to get a hobby, he thought.

Cas was still sitting on Dean’s lap, with his hands cupping his cheeks. He slowly removed them as Sam left the room, and stood up. He shimmed himself, smoothing out his trench coat and fixing his tie. 

“So, how bout we hit the hay?” Dean suggested with a slight smirk.

“I guess I will go to bed. Goodnight, Dean.” And just like that, Cas had vanished.

“Cas?”

Oh, what the hell, he thought.

Dean left the room, searching for his lover. Sam was sitting at the table, aimlessly scrolling on his laptop.

“Have you seen Cas?” Dean asked, urgently.

“What, did you lose him?” Sam laughed.

Dean did not feel like playing Sam’s joke right now, so he continued his search. He walked through the hall, when something in the guestroom caught his eye. It was Cas, in his pajamas, laying sitting up on the bed. The pajamas were those from the classic story books, the light blue ones with white pinstripes.

Dean couldn’t help himself from laughing. “Man, what the hell are you doing?”

“I’m ‘hitting the hay’, Dean” 

Dean walked towards Cas, plopping himself down next to him on the bed. 

“You know, Cas, you can sleep in my room if you want.” Dean suggested, lowering his voice in hopes that Sam would not hear him in the next room. 

“Why would I do that?” Cas wondered.

“Well uh, you know, because we’re together?”

“Well that’s true, Dean, but it’s not like you are my boyfriend.”

“Do you want me to be?” Dean could not even think before he found those words leaving his mouth. Shit, he thought. Is this too soon?

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Cas smiled at him. Oh, how Dean loved that smile.

Dean patted his hands on his thighs and stood up. “Well, how ‘bout we hit that hay?”.


	3. It's a Miracle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling into their life without hunting, Dean and Cas have gotten comfortable with their newfound sense of domesticity. However, Sam finds himself bored and honestly, quite lonely. As a response, Cas makes a suggestion to Dean that ends up with the addition of a few new family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on this fic so far! I've had a lot of fun writing it, and spent a lot of time on this chapter (hence why it's longer than the rest), but I really enjoy it. Hope you do too!
> 
> Also, remember you can leave suggestions for things you think I should add, I'm open for anything unless its too weird lol...

It had been a calm few weeks at the bunker; the boys had settled down and were finally starting to get used to their new, ‘regular’ lives. The days were filled with dreary mornings, cups of hot coffee, and late nights with homemade dinners. Many cuddles and laughs-- well, that was for Dean and Cas, mostly. While the two lovers got on with their domesticity, Sam grew increasingly bored. He spent most days in the bunker, aimlessly scrolling on his phone and trying to avoid walking in on Dean and Cas again. 

On one of those late nights, Sam decided he would make a cup of tea to wind down before bed. He began rummaging through the kitchen cabinets, trying to find a tea bag. Do we even own tea? When he finally found a teabag, it was peppermint. Nasty, he thought. In his fit of frustration, he closed the cabinet a bit too hard.

Dean, hearing the loud noise from the living room, quickly got up and ran to see what was wrong. When he found Sam standing alone in the kitchen with a tea cup in his hand, he didn’t know what to make of it.

“You alright man?” he questioned.

“Yeah, sorry dude. I guess I just got a little frustrated. Do we have any tea?”

“Tea? What are you, 90?”

Sam did not have the energy to play Dean’s games. He set his tea cup down and headed the other way, no particular destination in mind.

“Listen man, I’m sorry. There’s tea bags in the pantry. What’s going on with you lately?”

“Lately?”

“Yeah, lately. It seems like ever since we stopped hunting, you’ve been all weird. You barely talk to us anymore.”

“That’s the thing, Dean. You got to leave this whole thing as an us. I didn’t get anyone. While you and Cas get to sit around here being all lovey-dovey all day, I have nothing to do!”

“What am I, then, chopped liver? How about you come watch a movie with us, we just started it.”

Sam thought about it for a moment. “You guys have popcorn?”

“You betcha! Now let’s go before Cas eats it all.”

Wait, does he even eat?

Dean led Sam down the hallway, doing a silly little skip as he walked. Sam shook his head and laughed at his forty year old brother who still managed to act four. As they entered the living room, Cas turned his head to look at Sam, then to look at Dean.

“Sam’s gonna watch the movie with us,” Dean told him. He raised an eyebrow at him, trying to ask him if he was okay with that.

“You know what they say,” Cas smiled. “the more the merrier.”  
Yeah, Sam thought, and three’s a crowd.

Dean Sat himself down next to Cas, and Sam next to Dean. Dean pretended to fake yawn, putting his arm around Cas in the process. Cas leaned in closer as a response. Dean ran his fingers over the side of Cas’s cheek, then moved up to his hair to twirl his fingers around his curls. With his other hand, he took a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. 

“Hit play, feathers.”, he chewed.

The angel shot him a glance, half annoyed, half amused.

“On it, freckles.”, Cas smirked.

Sam suddenly got a wave of nausea. He still couldn’t get used to his brother being so open. Of course he was happy for them, but that didn’t mean it didn’t make him want to puke.

Dean handed the bucket of popcorn to his brother. “Want some?”  
“Yeah, thanks.” He took the bucket from Dean, then averted his eyes to the screen, trying to ignore the two lovers.

“So what is this movie about exactly?”

“So,” Dean continued to chew. “Basically, Martha wants to visit her boyfriend in Paris for christmas, but her parents won’t let her go. They were just about to get into a big fight.”

“You two are watching a Chick-flick!?” Sam laughed.

“The plot is extraordinary, Sam.” Cas explained.

“You know what,” Sam stood up, “I think I’ll just go to bed. Enjoy your movie.”

“Aw c’mon man,” Dean sighed. “We didn’t even get to the good part!”

“It’s alright, really.” He tried to act sincere as he slowly backed out of the room. “Now kids, don’t have too much fun.” He gave them a wink, turning around and disappearing into the hallway.

“He doesn’t want to watch a movie with us?”, Cas pouted. He actually enjoyed Sam’s company. Sure, he was no Dean, but having Sam around offered a nice change in perspective every once in a while. The two brothers seemed to balance each other out- when they weren’t bickering, of course.

“Don’t take it personally, Cas. I think he’s just lonely, that’s all. He’s gotta get out there, meet some people, get laid, ya know?”

“I think I have an idea,” the angel smirked.

Dean cocked an eyebrow at him- it wasn’t exactly like he was known for his ‘good ideas’.

\------------------------------

“I still can’t believe I let you convince me to do this.”

“I guess I just have that effect on you,” Cas grinned.

Dean shot him a look. One that said fuck you and I want to fuck you at the same time. In reality, he was content with Cas’s suggestion. A part of him just liked to tease his lover. But to Dean, the most enjoyable part was seeing Cas learning how to play along. There was a time when Dean’s sarcasm confused, and sometimes upset, the angel, but slowly he started to fall in love with the way the human could be so effortlessly witty. It charmed him.

Dean grabbed the keys to the impala and twirled them between his fingers. “Ready, loverboy?”  
Cas took his Dean’s hand as a response, holding it tight, their fingers laced together.

“You two going on a date?” Sam asked. He was still in his pajamas even though it was well into the afternoon.

“You could call it that.”, Cas replied. He knew Dean was a bad liar, especially when it came to his brother. He wanted to keep this a surprise, partly because he liked surprises, and also so Dean would be able to take partial credit for the idea later.

“Have fun,” he sighed, giving them a wave. Sam was trying to act happy for the couple. Well, he was happy for them, but he was also sort of jealous of their bond.

The boys drove in silence, Dean on the wheel and Cas in the passenger seat. It was strange for just the two of them to be in the car by themselves without Sam. They both noticed this without bringing it up, though, too uncomfortable with the thought that their bond could be hurting him so much.

The impala purred as Dean pulled into the parking lot. “This the right place?” he questioned.  
“Indeed it is.”

The building was big and beige with the words PETSMART written in bright red and blue block letters on the front. Dean gulped, still surprised he let Cas convince him to get a dog. Don’t really want a damn creature living in my house, he had said to Cas when he mentioned the idea. You do realize that I am a creature, Cas had said to him. The idea was growing on him, though.

Hand in hand, they walked through the sliding glass doors of the building. Quickly, they were greeted by a probably underqualified teenager who seemed a bit too eager to help them.

“Hi! Welcome to Petsmart, how can I help you two today?” The girl was short, with brown hair and big glasses. 

Dean looked to Cas, urging him to lead the conversation. 

“We need a dog,” Cas responded in that monotone voice of his.

Dean let out a nervous laugh, patting Cas on the shoulder a bit too hard.

“He’s funny, isn’t he? We’re looking to adopt a dog. The house gets pretty lonely, we figured we should get one of them little guys for some company.”

“Haha, sure thing! Since I’m not a senior sales associate, I can’t let you in to see the dogs, so let me just get my manager!” The girl quickly turned and walked the other way.

A few moments later, she came back with an older girl; she had bright red hair and eager eyes.

“Holy crap,” the three of them blurted out simultaneously.

“Dean? Cas? What are you guys doing here!!??” The girl exclaimed, doing a little dance as she did.

“We could ask you the same thing, Charlie. Now bring it in.” Dean held out his arms and took Charlie into his embrace. To her, his arms felt like home. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had seen them. 

After letting go of Dean, she held out her arms to Cas, who gave her a confused look.

“Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” he questioned.

“Just hug the damn girl, Cas.”

Charlie laughed as she hugged the angel. She had forgotten how silly he could be. 

“Yeah, I was. But after you guys, like, killed God or whatever, a bunch of us got cast down from heaven. I couldn’t just live on the street, so here I am.” She gestured to her name tag that was pinned onto her work vest. 

Dean just stared at her, his eyes a bit teary. He didn’t realize how much he missed his friend. There was a point in time where they were inseparable, two peas in a pod, if you will. She had been like a little sister to Dean.

“Well, I have a lot of questions, but we can save those for later. Now let’s see some puppies.” He blinked hard, trying to force the tears back in.

“Alright you two, right this way” she said, giving them a sincere smile; she almost appeared to be glowing.

Cas and Dean followed her through the store, where she led them to a room in the back. The outward facing wall was made of glass, allowing customers to see the dogs from the outside. On the side next to them, there was also a room of cats. Cas quickly gravitated towards the kittens, amused at how they seemed to defy gravity as they climbed their play fixtures.

“I like these, Dean.” He gave Dean his pleaseeeee look, like a child would to beg their parents for a toy. 

Charlie laughed, “I can let you see the cats, too, if you want.”

“After we take a look at the pups, Cas you can play with the kittens. I hear they like feathers.” Dean giggled at his own joke. Cas pretended he didn’t like when Dean teased him. Charlie looked back and forth between the two men, trying to decipher what was going on between them. 

As she unlocked the door to the dog room, she asked, “So what made you guys want a dog?”  
“Well, you know, after we gave up hunting, Sam got a little lonely. Cas and I were lucky enough to leave that life as a duo, but Sam, well, not so much. So we figured we’d get him a little someone to keep him company.” Dean explained.

Upon entering the room, their noses were instantly bombarded with the smell of dog, almost barn-like. There were about ten to fifteen dogs, some older, and some only small puppies. One of them instantly caught Dean’s eye; it was decently sized, white, and shaggy-- just like Sam.

“Now what’s that little guy’s name?” Dean asked, using his baby voice. He walked up to the pup slowly, letting it sniff his hand before petting it’s head. The dog wagged its tail in response.

“He doesn’t have one yet,” Charlie responded. “You think he’s the one?”

Dean turned to Cas. “What d’ya think?”

“He’s-uhm- cute. He’s a little big though, don’t you think?” Cas chose his words tactfully, trying to avoid hurting Dean’s feelings. He seemed to really like this animal.

“Like we don’t have all the space in the world in the bunker. C’mon, isn’t he just the cutest?” He bent down to let the dog lick his face. This disgusted Cas.

“He is the cutest,” Cas managed to choke out, lying to his face. “Let’s get him.” He gave Dean a smile, trying to act like he agreed.

“Alrighty then, I’ll set you guys up with the paperwork. It’ll take just a few minutes. Do you want me to let you guys see the cats while I go get it?”

“Yes” Cas responded quickly, his eyes lighting up instantly.

Charlie walked over to the next room, the boys following right behind her, and unlocked the door, holding it open for them. Cas entered swiftly, giving Charlie a thankful nod. She smiled in response. Dean lingered behind Cas-- he did not consider himself much of a cat person.

Before he knew it, Cas was sitting on the floor with a cat on his lap, and a kitten on his arm, and one-- uh, well, they seemed to be everywhere, infinitely appearing and attracting themselves to the angel.

“I think they like me, Dean.” Cas looked up to his lover with a wide smile. He looked around at all of the cats that had been using him like a jungle gym, speaking to each one, too quietly for Dean to make out what he was saying. When he came across a small and orange fluffy one, he picked it up and rubbed it on his cheek, taking a moment to feel how soft it really was.

Dean couldn’t lie, it was freaking adorable. Seeing Cas happy was one of his favorite things, even if it involved his least favorite animal.

“I can see that,” he replied. He bent down next to Cas, letting him place the orange kitten on his lap. 

“Ah, man, now I got fur all over my pants!” He complained, swiftly handing the cat back to Cas, beginning to swipe his hands down his pants in an effort to remove the fur.

“It’s alright Dean, I can do laundry,” 

Before he could get mad, Dean caught himself. Seeing how much Cas enjoyed these stupid creatures, the last thing he would want to do was ruin the moment for him.

“Don’t sweat it, feathers,”he smiled. “Let’s go find Charlie.”

One by one, Cas peeled the cats off him, placing each of them down with a loving remark. He stood up and took a moment to readjust his tie, which had become loose as the cats tugged on it. As he stood up, Dean was able to see just how much cat hair was covering him. 

“You could make a whole ‘nother cat with all that fur,” he laughed. Cas looked down at himself, stunned. To help out the angel, Dean tried his best to clean off as much of the fur as he could. When he reached his face, he gave his cheek a squeeze. Cas gave him a playful look in response, scrunching his nose and narrowing his eyes. 

As they did so, Charlie entered the room. “Alrighty-” she stopped herself when she saw Dean’s hand on Cas’s face. He lowered it, giving her a grin.

She cleared her throat. Questions are for later, she reminded herself. “Uh- yeah, as I was saying, you just need to sign here, here, and here.” She gestured to the blank lines on the paper that read sign here.

Dean took the pen and paper from her, signing in the respective spots. 

“Thanks hun,” he handed the paperwork back to her with a smile.

“Great! Now we’ll go get the pup and you guys are set to take her home!”  
“Woah, you’re just gonna let us leave just like that? Come back to chillax, have a few! I’m sure Sam would like to see you too.”

“Oh guys, I don’t know, I can’t really leave my shift” She did consider it though. It would be nice to just relax with everyone. It had been a while since the last time they did.

“Who caressssss,” Dean teased. “Quit! Who needs a job when you have credit card fraud!”

“Dean,” Cas warned.  
“Sorry” Dean quickly put on a serious face. Charlie giggled.

“Okay, I guess I’ll come, how could I say no to you two!”  
Cas and Dean gave her a wide smile, and they went to get the dog from its pen.

Charlie put the dog on its leash and handed it to Dean, who was launched forward by the strength of the Dog. When pulled back on it to keep it tame, he was about to call out its name when he realized they had not given it one.  
“This little beast needs a name.” Dean reminded them.

“We can brainstorm on the ride home,” Cas suggested. Dean responded with a nod as they headed out to the parking lot.

\----------------------------------

Sam sat alone in the bunker, trying to keep himself busy. He had tried a number of hobbies since they gave up hunting, but none of them felt quite as satisfying. Today he decided to try out art. Well, whatever kind of art that doodling with a sharpie on a napkin could be classified as. He filled up napkin after napkin, creating a mountain of inky messes. 

He threw the newly filled napkin into the pile, but before he could grab a new one, he heard the front door open. There were a lot of different sounds happening, but he couldn’t make out any of them individually. Was it bells jingling? A woman laughing? A man whispering?

He stood up to investigate the noise, walking slowly towards the door.

“Honey, I’m home!” Dean announced.

“Dean?” he asked. “Who’s with you?”

When he turned the corner, he could not process all of what was happening.  
“Charlie? What the hell are you doing here?” He laughed, opening up his arms to give her a big bear hug. 

“Ohh it’s a long story, we’ll get to that later” she laughed, raising an eyebrow to Dean who was standing behind Sam now.

“Hey, you missed the best guest. Turn around.”

Sam’s face lit up at the sight of the pup. He had not had a dog in so many years, and damn he had forgotten how much he loved them. He bent down to pet her and let her lick his face.

“You got a dog?!” He exclaimed. It was both a question and a statement. 

“Yeah, man, she’s for you. We figured you could use some company, and she’s the closest thing to a girlfriend we could get.”

Sam ignored his brother’s jokes, continuing to pet the dog. “What’s her name?”

“Well, that’s the thing- she doesn’t have one.’

“Hmm,” Sam thought for a moment. “How about Miracle, because that’s what today is.” He smiled, looking around at his loving family. Two new members in one day was more than he could ask for.

“Miracle,” Cas said, testing it out. “I think that’s perfect.”


End file.
